My Rival's Greatest Hurts
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: We know in the last story Kaito was raped by Snake and it mentions he is a self-harmer. Well the self-harm got worse due to the rape. Yukiko and Hattori are also still together! If you want to read awsomeness! If not okeydokey then! Hope you guys like:)
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Sequal to "My Rival's Greatest Enemy"; We know Kaito was raped by Snake and that he's a cutting got worse due to the rape in this story and Snake escaped prison.

Shinkai couple. Yukiko and Hattori are also still together too;)

Chapter 1

Kaito P.O.V

I left the bathroom. I made sure Shinichi was usually busy with a dead body or something when I went somewhere to cut. Only Yukiko knew but it was because he had to patch me up once but he said it was for me to tell Shinichi and not him. I sighed sitting down and waiting. Tonight we had

gone out for dinner at a small restarant for a date. Shinichi returned and I smiled likeing the happy look on his face from solving a case. "Saved the day I take it,Meitantei-kun?" I asked.

"Don't I always?" he asked/teased. I smiled and sighed. Tonight I had a heist too and my scars would be harder to hide meaning I planned on disguiseing as a school girl. School girl uniforms had long sleeves! Schools required it on the uniform due to some reason or other. "So are you going to tonight's heist?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Of course." he said, chuckleing.

-In Osaka-

Normal P.O.V

Yukiko was now usually messageing Kaito advice on how to handle things since he went back to self harm and it got worse due to rape. "If it were me and I didn't get to with Heiji...? Guess I don't blame him in a lot of ways. He probably thinks Kudo no longer

cares or sees him as him any more." Yukiko thought. Yukiko had told Hattori. The 2 now shared everything with one another includeing their secrets.

"Still offering advice. You're such a giving spirit, Yuki-kun." Hattori said. Yukiko knowticed that his boyfriend brought some snack foods back. The part of being a with a snackaholic boyfriend when he was a veggitarian sometimes had it's ups and downs. "Hohos huh?" Yukiko said, smileing.

"Want one. There is no animal in a hoho. Just a ho." joked Hattori. Yukiko chuckled takeing one. "Arigato, koi." he said. "Hey? Do ya think Kuroba has called Kudo 'koi' yet speaking of which?" Hattori asked. "Doubt it. He's itchyphobic and that word is also a meaning for japanese fish." Hattori looked startled by this.

"He's been through a lot. You have to remember that. A phobia is natural." Yukiko said. "You have a point. Hey! Let's go visit them!" Hattori cried out. Yukiko smiled. "Not a bad idea" he thought and kissed his boyfriend expressing his thanks as Hattori trailed kisses along neck and jawline.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shinichi P.O.V

"So Yukiko and I are coming to visit. We think it would be nice to see you 2." Hattori said on the phone. I could hear something in the way he was speaking. He was hideing something and hadn't told me something. "Hattori is something wrong? Is there a real reason why you're comeing?" I asked. There was a pause and then someone took the phone.

"Hi. It's Yukiko. Kaito asked us not to say anything. We're worried about him. He had to visit late and..." Yukiko began and he gave me enough hints on what it was by now. I smiled at this.

"Don't worry, Yukiko. You don't have to say anything. I know Kaito well enough. I'll talk to him. You 2 find a hotel." I suggested knowing they would want alone time. "Ok and Kudo don't be too harsh with him." Yukiko said softly before hanging up.

Kaito P.O.V

I was working on a heist note when Shinichi entered I put up a poker face smileing at him. I didn't want him to know how much pain I was in after the rape and after..."Kaito, lets just lay down and cuddle for a bit. It's been awhile since I just held you." he said. I nodded and climbed into his arms dropping my defenses. I laid my head on his shoulder as he gently held me.

"Yukiko and Hattori are visiting. They seemed worried about something." he said. Yukiko has been worried about me lately. Him and Hattori were like older brothers to me.

"Oh. It'll be nice to see them. Osaka is so far away and stuff so..." I began. Shinichi rolled up my sleeve, not looking too surprised to see that many cuts than he began gently kissing each one. "For each source of pain you have, I am here." he said, holding me. I nodded and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

-2 Days Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

Hattori and Yukiko arrived. They were an extra day on traveling due to staying at the hotel. "So how have you 2 been?" I asked. "Alright. And you guys?"

Hattori asked. Kaito avoided answering. "We're fixing things." I answered, squeezing Kaito's hand reassuringly and massaging it gently. He gazed at me and I gave him a gentle look promising to look after him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaito P.O.V

"So how are you and Shinichi?" Yukiko asked cheerfully. "He found out." I said. "That may have been my fault." the other magician said. I smiled kindly at him. Neither of us could keep a secret from our boyfriends. "It's fine. Both of us are dateing Tenteis after all."

I said, grinning. "True enough." Yukiko answered and we headed downstaires where Shinichi had ordered pizza for everyone.

"Hey! Kuroba! Tell Kudo there has to be a desert item with dinner or it isn't dinner." Hattori argued. Yukiko chuckled at his boyfriend's antics grabbing a veggitarian pizza. "I have to agree Meitantei. Desert is a need!" I said, smirking. "See! See! I knew you were dateing him for a reason." smiled Hattori. Shinichi rolled his eyes at this.

"That sweet tooth of yours, Kaito...seriously." he sighed. Then he paused and smiled seeing the look on my face. "I did get some sweet dumplings for desert though...just because I know you like them, Kaito." he said to me. I looked down feeling undeserving of such kindness due to what happened.

I made to be excused to cut again but he took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "I caught you fair and square. I am not about to lose you especially from blood lose...baka theif." he whispered,trailing kisses along my neck. I blushed. "But...how can you stand me now?" I asked softly so only he heard. He sighed. "It was that Black Organization member's doing. Not your's. You're still sweet innocent Kaito to me who loves to perform

and be chased." he said. I felt more kisses here and there until. "GET A DAMN ROOM YOU TWO! WE ARE RIGHT HERE!" cried Hattori. Shinichi smirked. "Shall we?" he asked smileing. I smiled. "If it's only you and no one else this time, then yes."(skipping sex scene;it's a romance fic). I answered.

-With Yukaro and Hattori-

Normal P.O.V

"Guess those 2 will be busy...really busy." Yukaro said, thinking Kaito needed the attention. Hattori snorted knowing his friend. He used to date the detective during his Conan days. "That's putting it mildly." Hattori said. Hattori also knew how much of a sex-fiend both of them were. "Let's just say Kuroba will be exhausted tomorrow,love. The kind of exhaustion I put you in." he said, kissing Yukiko.

The red-head blushed at this. "Damn! We did good at this!" Yukiko said. They hoped that the other 2 would knowtice some things with their relationship and fix Kaito a bit more. "Yup. Let's go on that date I promised ya. Ok. You know that ice cream parlor." he suggested. "We just ate." Yukiko said.

He was used to this by now. "Pretty please with the rainbow candies you love so much on top!" begged Hattori. In the end the 2 left for ice cream.

-With Kaito and Shinichi-

Shinichi P.O.V

I kissed his lips makeing sure he knew that he was loved. Kaito held me and then I saw the tears. So this was the face without the mask. I sighed prefering the mask. I hated it, seeing him in tears. I began kissing away his tears and wrapped my arms around him until

we both fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up and found Yukiko makeing breakfast for everyone. "A Thank you for letting me and Heji stay for awhile. It's nice of you." he said. I smiled. "You 2 are like brothers to me. It's alright." I said. "Then as your older Nee-san, I am doing an arm check, Kaito. Sit down." came a voice I knew. I did as asked and Hattori examed my arms. I was used to it by Shinichi so Yukiko and Hattori were no different I guess.

"This one is a bit close to the veins. Why? I know you're not an idiot." he said. I kept my poker face up. "He actually tried to hit a vein on purpose didn't you, Kaito?" came another voice. Shinichi entered but seemed unfazed. Shinichi had saved me from suicide before after all...during his Conan days but I hadn't tried until the day after my rape. "It was a few months ago and then I remembered being with Shinichi and didn't want to go any more." I said.

Shinichi smiled wrapping his arms around me. "I doubt he'll try again any time soon. It's the self-harm I am worried about." he said. I gazed at him. I should of known. Shinichi held out a hand. "Hand them over, Kaito. I want you safe." he said. I gave up my razors and then he captured my lips in a soft kiss afterwards.

"I'll always look after you no matter what." he said.

-Months Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

We were going shopping and I smiled. "No. Not that aisle. Look in the next one." I told Kaito. He looked at me confused. "Keep going." I said. Soon we were playing chase and I was chaseing him in the store and caught him...again and slipped a ring on his finger. "Last time, I asked you to date me. This time I want you to marry me. Will you?" I asked him.

He smiled. "He healed me and looked after me when I thought it was hopeless. What do you think? Yes,Shinichi but I would love to get married in Paris. It was where my father last performed." he said. I smiled at him. "Alright." I could see why he would want that request.

So we got married. We invited all our friends too. Kaito was the one in the dress of course. I smirked having told him how gorgous and beautifull he was as a bride and he ended up being one. I chuckled as we stood there now a married couple. "What about Snake?" he asked. "I'm friends with the FBI. We'll catch him,baka-theif." I said,flicking his forehead. He smiled at this and curled up in my arms. I smiled holding him.

-With Hattori and Yukiko(also now married)-

Normal P.O.V

Yukiko sighed as a few girls came by to give his husband valentines chocolates. "Ladies, this is my husband and a magician, Yukiko Hattori. He was the famous Rion Torrin's son." smiled Hattori. "I heard of you!" cried one fan-girl. "Can you perform for us! Please!" Yukiko smiled. "Sure." he said. He loved such a captive audience. The girls watched with interest as he did several tricks and Hattori frowned as several gushed over him and muttered how cute he was.

"What?" Yukiko asked. "Nothing. Just think those ladies wanted to eat you right up and hated it is all." the detective said and was about to say more but Yukiko silenced him. "Jealousy can be a 2 way street at times. Don't forget we both have jobs, love." he said, smileing sweetly.

Hattori sighed as his wife left. "He'll be the death of me some day." he muttered. Then he went back to case work. "At least Kudo has a good life too now." he thought smileing.

The End

Notes=Looking at what needs sequals and what needs to go in my fics so you may see a sequal here and there to something. Hope you liked this. If not that's alright. 


End file.
